The Voices In Between Us
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Everyday I hear those two having fun in the sheets, when can I have my sexy time? Moving in, I've only had eyes for him, and sometimes I think that he looks at me, THAT way. This is VanitasxVentus, yaoi don't like don't read please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **

Hey I don't own kh, now enjoy and please review if you view thanks!

**-**LINE-

***Vanitas***

Twisted you say, well hunny you don't know the true meaning of twisted. Being twisted is in a whole other universe than what you might think. The way it feels when blood flows from the wound, can feel like pleasure and not pain for example. Or how it feels to hit others and be happy when they fall. Many more people than I can celebrate a life of no worry, but really how can anybody be happy?

Hi you're probably wondering who this son-of-a-bitch is that is talking to you huh? Well my name's Vanitas, and I'm sick of others thinking they can walk all over me. No more I said…but then the Strife twins moved in next door and I think that I've fallen in love.

Fragile looking, younger twin Roxas got picked up by Axel the first day they moved in. It's been three months and their moans piss me off to no end. What the hell will I have to do to get into Ventus' pants?

You see my problem right? I may not be the brains of anything, but I do know when something needs to be done. I want that boy, the sooner the better. Hey you know that if one twin is gay then it's more likely that the other is too.

Hell, I may be able get my chance this weekend, it's the twins 21 birthday. Cha Ching huh? Not that I'm in the loop with their friends, but with these walls being so thin all they say is pretty easy to hear. Twilight Bar at 8, I'll be there.

**-LINE-**

***Ventus***

"So Ven, do you have anybody you want to bring as a date tonight?" Roxas asked through the pancake he was shoving into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Actually there was one bad boy that I would love to bring with me. Gorgeous black spiky hair, yellow blazing eyes, and such a smooth stomach. Oh yeah I only got to see his belly once but it was the best sight I have ever seen. The more, the merrier I say. Gammit my cheeks are starting to blush.

"Ummm n-ooo-body." I stammer out twiddling my thumbs.

"Hah really nobody? What about that nice girl at the food market. Ahhh Aqua I do so believe." Axel said walking by ruffling both Roxas' hair and mine . He tossed open the fridge then, and started to chug the milk carton.

"Hey!" We both said in union trying to make our hair back into our spiky hairdo.

"Dammit Axel stop drinking out of the carton already! Some people in here don't want your germs." I hiss, damn now I can't drink milk I guess, this week.

"But I know somebody who does." He smirked taking Roxas' lips to his.

This is why I hate having Axel in our apartment. Point blank, it sucks. Seeing them two kiss makes me feel so warm. Freak it's like porn whenever I see them in the same room.

I down casted my eyes to stop looking at the sexiness of this situation. "Hey guys PDA please."

The sound of their lips smacking from each other could be heard, and I awkwardly shielded my eyes from them.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Ven." Roxas whimpered jumping around the island in our kitchen to come and hug me. The hug felt so weird to me.

"Group hug!" Axel cried jumping up to smushed my twin and I together. I so do not go for incest.

"You know what get the fuck away from me! Just leave me alone, and why don't you two just do your sex someplace else at least when I'm home!"I huffed grabbing my coat. "Never mind, I'm leaving for work now."

Axel and Roxas stood in each others arms staring at the slamming of the door. Roxas started tearing up. "I'm such a sucky brother." He cried sniffling into Axel's shirt. Haha at least he was wearing a shirt, now the pants on the other hand…

"Oh no you're not Roxy." Axel said softly kissing Roxas' forehead. "I bet he just needs to get banged tomorrow. How about I call Aqua over okay."

"Yeah I guess so Axel." Roxas sighed, then looked at the door smirking. "Hey Axel how about we lock up the apartment and go into the bedroom."

"Oh Roxy I love it when you talk sexy to me." Axel purred picking Roxas up to hold him closer.

"Don't I always?" He moaned in the corner of Axels' mouth. Wiggling his body against Axels'. "Now don't forget the lube Aku, or you'll be hearing it later."

"Whatever you say Roku." Then his tongue slipped into Roxas' mouth.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about before, I forgot my ke-eeeys-" I started saying coming back into the door. Literally my nose almost started to bleed. "Gawd you couldn't wait even 5 minutes for me to be gone can you guys!" I grumbled, quickly running to the table to get my keys. The funny thing is that really Axel is such a push over to Roxas that I can't believe it.

"Yeah yeah, now please get out of here, oh awesome twin of mine, or you might see something you might regret." Roxas breathed out, hitching his breathe up when Axel got at his neck. "And don't forget to lock the door."

"Whatever, see you tonight."

"Later~" They both responded after I got out of the door. Seriously I must be the best big brother to put up with this shit.

My key went into the door turning, when I got a shock of hearing somebody behind me.

"Hey there Ventus, how you doing?" That amazing deep voice said behind me.

I freaking jumped like 12 inches…oh wait a foot, damn blond moment, when I heard him. Quickly turning around I looked at my crush Vanitas. He looked so badass today wearing incredible skinny jeans and a nice white tee with a cut up leather jacket. Gawd sometimes I just wanted him to fuck my brains out.

"Hey Vanni! Just fine, I'm on my way to work." Then I realized how unflattering my outfit was.

"I can see that." He chuckled pulling at one of his numerous earrings.

Damn why did he have to see me in my stupid McMoogle outfit? Blushing slightly I look away from his face even though that was all that I wanted to see. "Umm yeah I had to just run and get my-"

Then I was interrupted by Roxas' moans of, "Oh Axel, fuck harder."

You know how red my face got? A fire engine could not describe it. But his laughter at their sex was so nice. "Sounds like they're just getting started."

"Omg yeah I guess, I always try to give them some privacy cause I don't know what will happen if I stayed in there." My giggles were no match to his.

A miracle happened, Vanitas touched my arm! I could just faint from joy! "Hey if you ever want to Ventus, you can come on over to my place." Him, me at is place? Oh hell I would so jump him on his couch if he gave me even the slightest chance.

"That sounds totally awesome I'm going to have to take you up on-"

Axel then yelled, "Damn Roxas you're so tight."

My eyes just almost popped out of my sockets. How dare they have so much sexy time, when I wanted to have my own with the guy in front of me?

"Ahhh I'm going to just go to work now." I epped, running towards the stairs. All of this pent up energy needed to be wasted some how.

-**LINE-**

***Vanitas***

"Later Ven…" I said watching Ven run down the stairs. His ass looked so fucking good in those pants mmmhmmm.

Still my hand tingled from where I had touched him. Best thing ever. The only problem was that between Roxas' and Axels' moans, and me standing here with Ventus I had developed a hard on.

"Oh shit." I guess I will have to relive myself with the pictures I had snuck of Ventus when he wasn't looking again. Tonight's going to be sweet. A drunk person is so much easier to handle.

**A.N. **

**(again) ** So hello lovelies, I would like to say I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this at the same time. Tell me your thoughts, and if anything looks wrong or needs work on please go a head and tell. Until next time my sweets~


	2. Chapter 2

**A. N. **

Okay, this is the next part, tehe. This is for a very special person, that sorry I didn't get it done yesterday for your birthday. So enjoy, and lots of love!

-LINE-

***Ventus***

Finally work is done with. Ugh it seems like there was so many customers today, especially ones just there to flirt with me. Like that guy, Zack, and sorry Kairi, I just don't dig people with boobs very much. Escaping to the bathroom I change into my clothes to go clubbing in.

Gosh I'm so excited, but dang wouldn't be nice if Vanitas was there to sweep me off my feet. An empty sigh comes from my lips, if only's never got anybody anywhere. Suddenly a beeping from my phone goes off. Laughing some I see that it is a text from Roxas.

(Hey we're outside hurry up so we can get drunk! :D)

(But we need a DD.) I quickly respond while pulling my shirt over my head.

(Already taken care of, we have Zexy coming with Demyx.)

(Gosh I love when Zexion gets drunk tho lol) Seriously this one time…well never mind, it's best kept secret.

(Me too, now get your ass out here!)

(Coming coming :P)

Quickly I run outside and jump in the car next to my twin. The engine roars and we are off. Time to party!

-LINE-

***Vanitas***

A glass of some unknown liquid sits in front of me. I have forgotten what I've been drinking long ago. My eyes though haven't move from Ven's body. From the moment he had walked in with his gaggle of friends to him sitting over in the booth to having a drink pushed in to his hands, not once have I looked away. No I am not a stalker, I'm just waiting for my chance to nab him. Anger coursed through me when a chick with blue hair goes up to him and even has the nerve to touch him! He is so mine bitch.

At least in a few more drinks. Splashing the liquid around I down it in one gulp, loving the feel of the burning down my throat. I'm going over there, no matter what.

-LINE-

***Ventus***

"Roxasssss what this drink called, I want more of it." I say giggling.

Whereee is he, ohhhh he's in the bathroom with Axel. Glancing my eyes around, I start to get dizzy. Then a new person approaches me. Hey who's that.

"Hey do you know what this drink was?" I say to the person coming from my right. A pair of yellow eyes look down at me.

"I think that was some kind of vodka." The stranger says sniffing at the glass. "Hey is this spot taken?" He asks pointing right next to me.

"Nope I don't think so. Wannaaaa sit down." My laughs must be contagious cause he joins in with me. Then his name pops in my mind. "Hey Vanni whatcha doing here?"

"Why I heard that it was a certain cute blonds' birthday and I wanted to celebrate with them." He says passing me a drink.

This puzzles me. "Who's birthday?" I say tossing the drink down, man that hit the spot.

"Yours of course." He chuckles poking my nose.

"Omg you think I'm cute!" I say blushing, my hands coming up to hide my face. "No I'm not, I'm very ugllllyyyy!"

Vanitas grabs at my hands looking into my eyes. "No you're not ugly, you are the cutest boy I have ever met."

My head feels fuzzy, but Vanitas' lips look so good. "Hey Vanni can I kiss you?" And then I dived in for the kill. They were so much better than I have ever imagined they would be. I could feel his lips start to attack mine, nipping slightly, eager to be with mine. Gosh the alcohol must be affecting my thoughts even more, it's like he wants to kiss me.

Letting go of his lips I lightly pant rubbing at my lips. Butterflies seem to be dancing drunk circles in my stomach. "You taste good Vanni." I purr, wrapping my body up close to him.

Nibbling my ear some he whispers in my ear. "So do you." His breath sent shivers down my spine. "You want to come over and see my place now Ven?"

Why would he ask me to come over now? He can't possibly want me like I do him. "Why?" I say staring at him, then quickly looking around for Axel and Roxas. If they don't come back soon I might just jump Vanitas in the alley.

"Isn't it apparent? I like you, and I kind of want to be with you very much." He grabbed my hand to lightly rub against his crotch.

Oh my gawd! He's so hard and big, making heat start to pool down to mine. A blush comes over my face.

"So you wanna come over to my place with me Ven?" He says to my drunken self.

Do I need to be asked twice? "Hell yeah!" I quickly respond grabbing his head to kiss him some more. Giggles erupt, from my mouth as I feel him pick me up. I feel like jelly in his arms, and a very good kind of jelly, that's all smooth and has lots of watery movements. His warmth is quickly taken from me, earning a pout from my mouth.

Vanitas kisses my lips leaving much more to be desired, as he sits me down in his awesome car. Gammit don't try to ask me what kind, umm something sporty like! Reaching over me Vanitas, clicks my belt in the lock thingy, then he ran over to get in the driver's seat.

I don't remember much of the ride, but that's not the part I want to anyway. The part that I want to remember every detail of is when we go to his apartment. So sleep can come over me for now, since it is a pretty long ride to the place.

-LINE-

***Vanitas***

I can't believe I actually have him with me. Catching a glance over at him, I see him all curled up in his seat. He is so cute and precious, plus so god damn tasty.

Taking a hand from the wheel I trail it over to his body. Instead though without my knowledge Ven grabs my hand, and twines his with mine. Warm flutters go all within me.

"Are we almost there Vanni?" He yawns like a cat, rubbing sweet circles in my hand.

"Yeah we're almost there."

"Mmm are you going to make me yours Vanitas?" A smooth purr coming from his mouth, then he starts to suck my thumb.

Oh fuck, I could almost have crashed us into the other lane. Good thing that nobody was there. "Ven don't be so sexy when I'm driving."

"Okay," He pouts. "But can I later?" Then conks out again.

"Yeah I'll be waiting for that." And I press the gas petal down, making the car go faster.

-LINE-

***Ventus***

A sudden jolt wakes me up. "Where…where am I?" I ask, stretching my body hearing a snap from it when I do.

"We're almost to the building." Responds somebody from the drivers seat.

Dammmnnnn when did I get in a car with Vanitas? All I remember last was being handed a drink…and then, what? Did somebody slip something into my drink? Probably I reason. Noticing that Vanitas' hand is holding mine, I start to blush.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I blurt out, releasing his hand, but he doesn't let go of mine. "You can let go now." I say poking at him.

"But I like holding your hand." He smiles, squeezing mine.

Blushing like mad I squeeze back. "I do too."

We sit here just listening to the radio, in his awesome car. I realize then, what the hell is happening? Maybe though I'll just keep the drunk act up and finally I can have him.

"Hey Vannnnnniiii," I giggle breath on his neck some. "Are we almost there yet?"

A smile comes over my lips as I feel him shiver under my touch.

"Almost there."

I cuddle up to him whispering in his ear some. "I've never had sex with a guy before, does it hurt badly?" Then I start to nibble his neck.

A moan comes out of his mouth. "Yeah it can sting for a bit, but I can make you feel really good Ven."

I shiver from me, hearing him be so blunt. "I think it will feel very good no matter what with you Vanni." I flirt at him.

He's mine and I want to whole world needs to know. I attack his neck slightly licking at it, and then I bite. A hiss of breath comes out of his mouth.

"Nngh stop being so sexy Ven!" He yelps, as my teeth scrap against his neck.

Reluctantly I take my mouth from his neck. "But I want you Vanitas, don't you want me?"

"Fuck yes Ven I've wanted you for a long time." Vanitas growls gripping the steering wheel hard.

"Pull over then, and let's jump into the back seat Vanni." I say biting his ear.

"No Ven." He sighs out. "I want to treat you right." Then quietly he says something that blows my mind. "I think I love you Ventus."

That last peg of information that had been dropped into my hands threw me in a loop.

My mouth started to feel very dry. "I think I love you too Vanni." I say hugging him all around. A yawn came from my mouth damn alcohol! My eyes shut, and I fall asleep for a while gripping Vanni's hand.

-LINE-

***Vanitas***

What, Ven might love me too? My heart starts to beat faster, where's my bad boy attitude when I need it?

Finally getting to the apartment building, I quickly unbuckle Ven picking him up in my arms. His head lobs on my shoulder, and he wakes up. Both his arms and legs wrap around me, so cute.

"Oh we're finally to the building." He giggles in my ear. "My oh my, you're so strong Vanni, especially to carry my fat ass around!"

"I'm not that strong," I smile. "I just work lifting things at odd jobs." I walk into the elevator and push the button to go up to our floor. "Besides, your ass is not that fat. I think it's perfect." And I squeeze it.

A underlining purr escapes his mouth. "Do that some more." He pants in my ear.

He sounds so good. I hotly take his lips, caressing his ass some more. Too bad we arrive to our floor, having to let go of each other's lips.

"I guess you have to put me down now." He says trying to get off of me. Our crotches rub against each other causing a moan from both our lips. To tell the truth I have never been more turned on than right now.

His legs wobble and Ven tightly grabs my waist. "Alcohol isn't very good with movement I guess." An easygoing laugh comes from his mouth, as he stumbles against me.

Ven reminds me so much of a cute young baby deer walking for the first time. Smirching I hold onto my prize, turning the key in the door and walking in with him. And just to be spiteful I toss a Do Not Disturb. You never know what will happen can you.

-LINE-

**A.N. **

So like I mentioned above this is for birthday girl, vanitaslover46, meeeeoww! Been talking to this amazing chick, and she is the whole reason this chapter got on here, and possible the next one too. Now to eat some sweets, later! R and R please and thank you cuties!


End file.
